Whit You For Ever
by Ashe83
Summary: Basta solo uno sguardo per scoprire che l'amore non è solo dolore,ma anche dolcezza.Amarsi segratamente e sentirsi legati da qualcosa a cui non si può dare ne forma ne nome,ma che trova finalmente approvazione in un solo sguardo.Revenant Wings 07/11/2008


**With You For Ever**

Lemures era davvero splendida. Così simile ad Ivalice, ma allo stesso tempo profondamente diversa.

Muruc Cahuac sembrava una terra così pacifica, dall'atmosfera dolce, quasi paradisiaca, che rendeva impossibile credere che pochi istanti prima fosse stata teatro di una dura battaglia. Prima distrutta dalla furia di Bahamut e poi divenuto campo di battaglia contro Famfrit.

L'informazione di Tomaj si era rivelata esatta: un Totema potentissimo ne oscurava la bellezza con la sua furia, trasformatasi in vorticose colonne d'acqua che distruggevano ogni cosa. La battaglia era stata cruenta, ma Vaan aveva sfruttato ancora la potenza delle auraliti, chiedendo aiuto agli Yari con i quali aveva stretto un patto di obbedienza e che si erano rivelati molto utili. Ora però, erano rimasti da soli, e Vaan sapeva che la situazione non era delle migliori. La sua spada e quella di Basch non erano sufficienti ad infliggere seri danni al potente Esper d'Acqua che Balthier, memore dello scontro col suo amato ed al contempo odiato padre, credeva di aver sigillato. I suoi stessi proiettili scalfivano solo leggermente la corazza del mostro, le bombe esplosive di Ashe e la magia di Kytes ne lambiva solo superficialmente le ferite. A ciò si aggiungeva anche l'instabilità del terreno formato da piccole zolle di terra e rocce sparse sulla superficie acquatica di una laguna a fungere da campo di battaglia.

Lo scontro si presentò sempre più cruento, gli attacchi che Famfrit esplodeva dall'anfora che portava in spalla diventavano sempre più potenti, segno che era ormai prossimo al suo attacco finale: Tsunami.

L'Esper scagliò una potente cannonata diretta verso Balthier che, stanco per la battaglia e la quantità di magia applicata ai proiettili del suo fucile nel tentativo di rallentare il potente Totema, era caduto in ginocchio, esausto. Era sul pirata, infatti, che si concentravano tutti gli attacchi dell'Esper. Kytes aveva respinto l'attacco con una potentissima Firaga, ponendo fede a tutte le sue capacità magiche per potenziare il colpo e respingere l'attacco mentre Vaan correva in soccorso dell' amico, cercando di imprimergli un po' di forza curandolo con Energia, rischiando di rimanere coinvolto nell'impatto violento col vortice acquatico che si dirigeva verso di loro. Infatti, Kytes giunse al limite delle sue capacità magiche e, complice anche la giovane età e l'inesperienza, cedette. Il colpo gli passò di fianco, rischiando di ferirlo seriamente se Ashe non lo avesse raggiunto e spinto via, ponendosi tra lui ed il colpo. Vaan e Balthier guardavano innanzi a loro l'attacco acquatico di Famfrit farsi sempre più vicino e minaccioso, raggiungendo i due compagni che li fronteggiavano, poi videro il muro d'acqua infrangersi violentemente e rumorosamente contro una barriera invisibile: Basch aveva avuto il tempo di richiamare un incantesimo, proteggendo tutti col suo Scudo Apocalittico, avendo concentrato, in quel lasso di tempo, tutta le sue forze per creare di fronte ai compagni uno scudo di energia repulsiva.

L'attacco di Famfrit era potente, ma Basch riuscì a respingerlo. Famfrit, allora, si rivolse contro di lui, lasciando perdere il suo bersaglio principale che sino a quel momento era rappresentato da Balthier. Scagliò il suo Tsunami contro il Giudice che, in contemporanea, lanciò il suo attacco Fulmineo, trapassando la magia nemica e dividendo il colpo in due metà che si infransero una alla destra e l'altra alla sinistra dell'uomo, lambendo leggermente con piccole ma insidiose e violente lingue d'acqua la dura corazza nera da Giudice. Subito dopo, Basch concentrò sulla sua spada tutta la potenza magica rimastagli, scagliando poi colonne di luce sacra perforante sul nemico. Ma fu solo grazie alle bombe esplosive di Ashe unite alla magia Cometa che Famfrit concesse loro un vantaggio. Ashe non aveva mirato direttamente al mostro, ma aveva lanciato verso di lui una serie di bombe e comete che, esplodendogli vicino, avevano portato all'Esper uno stato di confusione, disorientandolo giusto il tempo per permettere alla Regina di Dalmasca di concentrare le sue energie e richiamare un incantesimo segreto tramandato dai padri agli eredi della dinastia di Raithwall: Talismano Satanico. Calmò Famfrit che, di conseguenza, riacquistò la sua calma e la sua coscienza, sottomettendosi completamente alla donna.

La battaglia era finita, Famfrit era ritornato nel suo bozzolo cristallizzato con su impresso il suo sigillo, posandosi tra le mani di Ashe e permettendo ai guerrieri di rimettersi in forze. Kytes era il più stanco, ma non aveva riportato ferite, tenutosi bene a distanza dal centro del campo di battaglia dove erano accentrati gli adulti ma anche perché, essendo lui solo un bambino, era protetto in ogni momento da tutti gli altri che, al contrario, avevano riportato diverse ferite. Non poteva neanche curarli, perché specializzato solo ed esclusivamente nell'utilizzo della magia nera.

Il piccolo vide Ashe, l'unica ad aver conservato un po' di forze magiche, curare le ferite degli altri e si sentì in colpa per la sua inutilità…

"Mi dispiace… siete rimasti feriti solo per proteggermi…"

Vaan capiva cosa il ragazzino provasse, perché ci era passato lui stesso l'anno precedente, trovandosi coinvolto in una guerra tra Imperi in cui non capiva quale fosse il suo ruolo e si sentiva un peso inutile per i suoi compagni. Ma sapeva che per Kytes era diverso: era diventato più forte di quanto pensasse e senza le sue potenti magie non sarebbero certo arrivati così lontano ed incolumi.

"Ti sbagli, Kytes. Sei più in gamba di quanto credi."

Ashe, mentre curava le ferite di Balthier, rimasto a corto si potenza magica, sorrise al piccolo aggiungendo:

"Senza il tuo intervento, Vaan e Balthier non ne sarebbero usciti con questi piccoli graffi. Ti devono la vita!"

"Giusto!" Aggiunse Vaan.

Balthier, invece, guardò il bimbo sorridendo e gli disse:

"Non preoccuparti, il protagonista non muore mai. Ci vuole altro per mettermi al tappeto!"

"Ma non dicevi che mi avevi ceduto il posto per fare la Spalla?" Rispose Vaan con ironia.

Balthier, innervosito dall'uscita di Vaan che mandava a monte il suo tentativo di tranquillizzare Kytes, rispose seccamente con un:

"Sta zitto!"

Poi il pirata si voltò nuovamente verso il piccolo Kytes, accennandogli un sorriso e ringraziandolo tacitamente.

Kytes sorrise di rimando, ricordandosi che nella tracolla aveva qualcosa che sicuramente poteva essere di aiuto:

"Ecco! Nella borsa ho questa, doveva essere per le emergenze, quindi… spero possa essere utile!"

Gli adulti lo guardarono incuriositi, ma anche inteneriti dalla bontà e dall'innocenza di quel bambino che offriva loro la sua unica pozione di recupero, dono di Larsa in nome di una nuova amicizia.

Balthier e Vaan lo ringraziarono, ma rifiutarono di accettarla essendo stati curati dalla magia di Ashe.

"Allora al Capitano!"

Kytes la porse a Basch che, non potendo rifiutare, si inginocchiò e prese la boccetta dalle piccole mani del bambino, posandogli una mano sul capo e sorridendogli gli disse:

"Grazie!" Poi si alzò ed aggiunse:

" Io però sto bene, l'armatura da Giudice è impenetrabile. Mi permetti di usarla su Lady Ashe?"

Kytes gli sorrise ed aggiunse:

"Certo!"

"In realtà si vergognava ad offrirla lui stesso ad Ashe… è proprio un bambino!"

"Vaan! Stupido! Non prendermi in giro!" Gridò il bimbo arrossendo.

Tutti risero, mentre Basch si avvicinava ad Ashe per curarle il braccio destro, dove sanguinava copiosa una ferita dal taglio irregolare che Ashe si era procurata nel tentativo di proteggere Kytes dall'attacco violento del nemico.

Basch le si avvicinò lentamente, guardando quella ferita con grande preoccupazione ed apprensione, desiderando con tutte le sue forze di vederla sparire senza lasciare nessun segno sulla candida pelle della sua Regina. Si sentiva in colpa per non essere riuscito a proteggerla, per non essere riuscito ad evitarle quel dolore fisico ma anche spirituale: ancora un'altra guerra tra popoli.

Basch sfiorò delicatamente il braccio di Ashe, percorrendo con le punte delle dita i fianchi slabbrati della ferita che osava deturpare quella carne che per lui era sacra. Sentì le membra di Ashe fremere e contrarsi sotto il suo tocco e guardò Ashe negli occhi, magnetizzato dalle sue iridi grigie ed allo stesso tempo dispiaciuto per averle dato dolore nella sua esplorazione della ferita. Ma non sapeva che il motivo per cui Ashe aveva contratto i delicati muscoli del braccio era del tutto inconscio e non dovuto al dolore.

Il cuore della ragazza batteva irregolare, come impazzito, mentre i suoi occhi si perdevano nella contemplazione del magnifico contrasto del nero dell'armatura da Giudice con i corti capelli biondi dell'uomo, per poi restare catturata dai suoi magnetici occhi blu, profondi come il mare ma limpidi come l'aria, capaci di lasciar trasparire ogni emozione. Basch era molto alto e robusto, più di quanto Ashe stessa ricordasse e forse era merito degli addestramenti a cui si era sottoposto ad Archades, ma l'armatura valorizzava ancora di più le sue caratteristiche fisiche rendendolo uno spettacolo agli occhi della giovane Regina.

Ashe avvertiva la preoccupazione di Basch, nonché la sua gentilezza e dolcezza nel renderla sempre il centro dei suoi pensieri. Gli era grata per queste sue piccole accortezze, facendola sentire speciale come nessuno aveva più saputo fare dopo Rasler, ma nonostante tutto in modo così diverso: diversamente dolce, diversamente tenero… ma anche così passionale.

Sentì le dita di Basch percorrerle il braccio per tutta la lunghezza della ferita, ma non provò dolore. Solo un brivido caldo che gli percorreva il braccio, correndole poi lungo la schiena per morire alla bocca dello stomaco irradiando una piccola ma intensa vertigine di calore dritta al suo cuore in tumulto. Il suo sguardo fu catturato da quello innocente eppur colpevole di Basch, al quale non potè fare altro che rispondere con un sorriso ed un cenno di assenso del capo.

Basch versò con premurosa delicatezza la pozione sulla ferita, rimanendo concentrato sulla luce azzurrina sprigionata dal liquido al contatto col sangue, osservando la ferita rimarginarsi lentamente, divenendo poi una linea bianca cicatrizzata prima di sparire del tutto. Solo quando la luce magica della pozione sparì senza lasciare traccia trasse un sospiro di sollievo, sorridendo e lasciando trasparire dal cielo dei suoi occhi una dolcezza che Ashe era sicura non aver mai visto in nessun'altro uomo, neanche negli anni più felici del suo passato.

"Le pozioni di Larsa sono sempre di prima qualità!" Rispose Vaan, avvicinandosi ai due per guardare il braccio di Ashe privo di segni e sporco solo leggermente di sangue rappreso.

Ashe e Basch si voltarono verso Vaan, segretamente dispiaciuti per l'essere stati strappati così bruscamente a quell'idillio e trovandosi il cosiddetto terzo incomodo proprio nelle loro vicinanze.

Balthier si portò una mano sulla fronte, scuotendo la testa mentre emetteva un sospiro di rassegnazione nell'udire il piccolo Kytes dire:

"Stupido Vaan…".

Pure il bambino aveva capito che bisognava lasciarli stare…

"Coraggio, ritorniamo alla Galbana!" Disse infine Balthier, alzandosi dalla roccia sulla quale si era seduto per riprendere un po' le forze.

"Dopo di te, capitano Vaan."

Vaan lo precedette, accompagnato da Kytes che, avuto il ragazzo al suo fianco, non si risparmiò di sgridarlo con un:

"Ma non capisci quando sei di troppo?"

Vaan rispose guardandolo con espressione interrogativa nel dire:

"Perché? Cos'ho fatto?"

Incredibile. Nonostante Kytes avesse solo 10 anni sembrava più adulto di Vaan che, invece, ne aveva già 18.

"Io vado a sciacquarmi il braccio!" Disse infine Ashe, per togliersi da quella situazione che era diventata piuttosto imbarazzante… sentiva di essersi lasciata andare troppo, davanti agli altri per giunta, anche se in realtà non era accaduto assolutamente nulla. Si allontanò velocemente, saltando tra le piccole zolle di erba che formavano il sentiero serpeggiante dell'isola nascosta di Oghu. Raggiunse presto una piccola radura che affacciava su ciò che rimaneva del Mare Celeste ed immerse le mani nelle fresche e cristalline acque verdi del mare, sciacquandosi il sangue ormai secco dal braccio.

Da lontano, Basch osservava ogni suo movimento, rapito dal movimento morbido delle mani di Ashe che smuovevano le acque della laguna, così come la bellezza giovanile e delicata di Ashe faceva col suo animo.

"Capitano, dovresti dirglielo!"

Basch si voltò verso Balthier, riportato alla realtà da quelle parole tanto vere quanto amare. Sapeva che Balthier aveva una grande considerazione di Ashe, sospettando addirittura che il pirata la amasse e che tacesse i suoi sentimenti per il rispetto che portava alla ragazza ed alla sua posizione. Ma sentire quelle parole proprio da lui lo spiazzò non poco. Riuscì solo a dire:

"Non posso…"

Balthier lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio, poi aggiunse sarcasticamente:

"Perché? Per una promessa fatta in un passato lontano ad un principe ormai morto? O vuoi usare come scusa il tuo 'devo portare la pace ad Ivalice'?Hmm?"

Basch riuscì solo a rispondere:

"E tu?"

Balthier non rispose. Scosso forse da quella domanda breve e bruciante più della lava di un vulcano in eruzione, ma così vera.

Ci furono pochi attimi di silenzio in cui entrambi guardavano Ashe sciacquarsi il viso ed alzarlo poi verso il cielo, lasciandosi asciugare dai raggi del sole. Poi Balthier trovò la forza per parlare:

"Basch, non avrai nobili origini, ma sei un Giudice Magister apprezzato dall'Impero ed amato da Dalmasca." Il giovane sospirò, prima di aggiungere sconfortato più a se stesso che al ex Capitano:

"Non sei un pregiudicato che rischia di comprometterla…"

Detto questo, il pirata si diresse verso la Galbana. Giunto all'attracco, si voltò un ultima volta, giusto in tempo per vedere Basch affiancarsi ad Ashe. Li guardò sorridendo tristemente mentre si diceva sottovoce:

"Mi sa che quel tramonto dovrà attendere un bel po'…o forse in eterno… sii felice… Principessa!"

Ashe era in piedi sulla riva della laguna, il volto rivolto verso le acque azzurre ripensando a tutto ciò che era accaduto da quando aveva messo piede su quella terra tanto bella quanto pericolosa. Sentì un rumore di passi alle sue spalle, ma non si voltò, riconoscendo quel procedere lento ma deciso e fiero. Non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per capire che Basch l'aveva raggiunta, riconoscendo il suono emesso dall'armatura. Eppure sentiva qualcosa di diverso in quel rumore così familiare.

Senza accorgersene, si ritrovò a pensare a quanti cambiamenti erano incorsi in quell'anno, fino alla partenza per Lemures. Ricordava la partenza di Basch per Archades, pochi mesi dopo essere tornati, insieme, al Palazzo Reale; i membri della Resistenza gioivano per il ritorno del capitano avendo appreso, nei mesi precedenti all'ultimo grande scontro nei cieli di Rabanastre, la triste realtà legata al fratello Noah; ma Basch voleva riscattarne comunque il nome. Fu deciso di tacere la verità, mantenendo segreta la sua vera identità per permettergli di prendere il posto del fratello a capo dei Giudici e ristabilire la pace. Rinunciò al suo onore, sacrificò se stesso per gli altri.

Basch partì, lasciandole solo una promessa di ritornare presto a Dalmasca.

Passarono mesi, e di lui nessuna traccia, solo qualche lettera di Larsa che le raccontava come procedevano gli addestramenti segreti per renderlo un Giudice perfetto. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, visto che Basch era uno dei più valorosi tra i Capitani dell'Ordine dei Cavalieri Dalmaschi e si era dimostrato superiore anche ai Giudici sconfitti. Più forte di Vossler, e persino di Noah stesso.

Ma più il tempo passava e più Basch le mancava. Nei mesi trascorsi a viaggiare in lungo ed in largo per Ivalice, alla caccia di pietre divine ed armi segrete per sconfiggere il Dittatore Imperiale, lo aveva conosciuto meglio di quanto non avesse fatto negli anni in cui lui l'aveva servita come soldato. Aveva imparato a comprenderlo, ad apprezzarlo, a fidarsi di lui ciecamente. Le era divenuto necessario.

La solitudine, dopo la sua partenza, era insopportabile e da spezzare il fiato, ma quando lo aveva rivisto con la Nera Corazza, i capelli tagliati corti a spazzola come il protocollo di Archades imponeva ai soldati, conservando del vecchio Basch solo la cicatrice sul volto ed un filo di barba bionda che percorreva la mascella a ricordo dell'Antico Ordine, sentì un fremito percorrerle le membra ed un desiderio pazzesco di gettarsi tra le sue braccia, toccarlo ed assicurarsi che fosse davvero lui ad essersi presentato davanti ai suoi occhi, non un illusione o un sogno. Solo il rispetto per il protocollo e la presenza dei cortigiani l'avevano trattenuta. E solo in quel momento realizzò quale fosse la vera natura dei suoi sentimenti, nati dal vuoto che avvertiva quando lui le era lontano.

_Aspettò che Basch si fermasse, poi prese parola lentamente, come se cercasse di mettere in ordine i pensieri prima di tramutarli in parole:_

"_Il leggendario continente sospeso sembra avere molto in comune con Ivalice."_

_Basch la guardò sorridendo tristemente percependo l'inquietudine intrinseca nella voce della sua Regina. Non sapeva cosa stesse pensando, ma sentiva che qualcosa la preoccupava. Così, rispose prontamente e con saggezza:_

"_Non ci sono aeronavi e la tecnologia è arretrata, ma è una terra ugualmente ricca."_

_Ashe abbassò la testa tristemente, paragonando Lemures con Dalmasca; due terre distinte e separate, ma lo stesso destino che le univa: terre ricche e per questo preda di malvagi che ne volevano sfruttare le risorse. Gli Aegyl somigliavano molto ai Rabanastresi, su questo punto. Ashe non potè fare altro che notare ed aggiungere:_

"_Eppure gli Aegyl ci odiano al punto da attaccarci."_

_Basch le si avvicinò di un passo, avvertendo la sensazione che Ashe stesse vacillando e con fermezza rispose:_

"_Nessuno desidera davvero la guerra!"_

_Ashe alzò la testa al cielo, rincuorata dalle parole di Basch. Sapeva sempre come prenderla e riportarla sulla rotta giusta, le dava la sicurezza e l'appoggio di cui aveva bisogno e, sorridendo leggermente, gli disse:_

"_Tu rimani sempre te stesso. Dimmi, cosa pensi di me ora?"_

_Basch addolcì inconsciamente la sua voce, e con fermezza e sicurezza rispose:_

"_Amministrate il regno più degnamente di quanto non immaginiate. I vostri desideri sono tutt'uno con quelli del popolo."_

_Ashe si voltò verso di lui catturando, con i suoi occhi grigi, quelli cobalto dell'uomo. Avvertiva nel suo sguardo la certezza e la sicurezza che pochi istanti prima le erano venute meno. Era incredibile sentirsi legata a lui da qualcosa a cui non si poteva dare nome o forma, ma che poteva solo essere percepito lungo la linea di uno sguardo reciproco. Ashe sentì il suo cuore scaldarsi e sciogliersi cogliendo la dolcezza infinita che si irradiava dallo sguardo e dal sorriso di Basch. Rimase sorpresa ma felice e, senza nascondere il suo imbarazzo né la gratitudine che avvertiva per il Giudice, sorrise di rimando e rispose con un semplice:_

"_Grazie, Basch." _

Basch inchinò il capo, portandosi la mano al petto in segno di ubbidienza e servigio, felice di essere stato utile e sollevato nel vedere la ragazza riprendere fiducia in se stessa.

Anche per lui era stata dura stare lontano da lei. I suoi sentimenti erano cambiati già durante i mesi di viaggio verso Archades, quando tutto le sembrava avvolto dalle tenebre e Basch sentiva di doverle dare una luce per guidarla. Alla fine quella luce fu Balthier, ma lui l'avrebbe protetta come nessun'altro uomo avrebbe potuto fare. Dal desiderio di proteggerla e ridarle ciò che le avevano rubato, ne era nato un sentimento tanto profondo quanto devastante per il suo spirito.

Al ritorno a Dalmasca, dopo la caduta della Bahamut, c'era stato lui a sostenerla, ad aiutarla a ricostruire il regno, a darle una spalla su cui piangere le persone che amava e che ora non erano più in vita. E lei gli offriva la sua quando ripensava a suo fratello; lo sosteneva solo con la sua presenza, senza chiedergli nulla né biasimarlo se qualche lacrima, spesso nascosta o scacciata velocemente via con un colpo di mano, cadeva dai suoi occhi. E lui stesso non se ne vergognava. Eppure era partito senza dirle nulla, impedendo anche a lei di parlare, di esternare tutto l'amore celato e mai manifestato, facendola attendere forse per troppo a lungo. Ma Basch sapeva che non poteva e non doveva…

La guardò sorridendo con dolcezza, resistendo alla tentazione di correrle incontro e stringerla forte tra le sue braccia, poi aggiunse:

"E' ora di tornare…"

Ashe fece cenno di si col capo e mosse il primo passo verso la Galbana, apprestandosi ad abbandonare Oghu insieme a Basch. Gli si affiancò, poi proseguirono insieme. Giunti alla fine della radura, si incamminarono sul sentiero tortuoso formato da zolle e rocce immerse nell'acqua.

Ashe pose un piede su una zolla instabile, inciampando e rischiando di cadere in malo modo su una roccia posta ai margini del sentiero, ma la prontezza di riflessi di Basch fu tale da permettergli di afferare la Regina per la mano ed attirarla a se…

Ashe sentì la forza e la saldezza della mano di Basch e, cadendo tra le sue braccia, temette quasi che l'uomo potesse sentire il suo cuore martellarle nel petto con prepotenza.

Non avvertì il freddo contatto con l'armatura, né la durezza della stessa visto che Basch aveva attutito lo scontro piegando la schiena in avanti e stringendole forte le spalle davanti con le mani, a frenarla prima di accoglierla saldamente e protettivamente tra le sue braccia.

Ashe si sentì quasi stralunata, nel trovarsi stretta in un abbraccio così delicato ma saldo e protettivo. Sentì la presa di Basch stringersi dietro la sua schiena, facendola aderire perfettamente alla cotta metallica dell'uomo, col viso premuto sul suo petto mentre percepiva il mento dell'uomo chino pesantemente sulla sua testa, imprigionandola… una sensazione di pace ma anche di allarme si impadronì di lei mentre temeva di alzare il viso ormai in fiamme a causa della forte emozione che le agitava il cuore. Sentiva dentro di se un uragano inarrestabile che le faceva rimbombare il cuore nel petto e nelle orecchie, diramandosi in tutto il corpo come una vibrazione inarrestabile facendole temere che, anche attraverso la dura armatura i battiti irregolari potessero essere avvertiti dal corpo di Basch.

Non potendo alzare il viso senza rischiare di perdere quella posizione così piacevole ed eccitante, decise di abbandonarsi completamente a quell'abbraccio. Poggiò le mani sulla cotta dell'uomo, all'altezza del petto, percorrendo le linee dell'armatura fino all'altezza delle spalle, poi le insinuò sotto le forti braccia di Basch per dirigersi verso la schiena, ma avvertì qualcosa che non andava. Ritirò la mano destra improvvisamente inumidita e si sconvolse non poco nello scoprirla sporca di sangue.

Tirò indietro la testa ed alzò gli occhi in cerca di quelli di Basch, scoprendogli sul volto improvvisamente pallido e leggermente imperlato di sudore un'espressione sofferente a lungo repressa; gli occhi chiusi e le labbra serrate dolorosamente.

"Ma…cosa..?"

Basch addolcì la presa su Ashe, cercando di aprire gli occhi e sorriderle, ma l'espressione ansiosa della sua regina non accennava a sparire, anzi sembrava intensificarsi ancora di più.

"Non è niente… una lingua d'acqua della magia di Famfrit deve essere penetrata tra le pieghe della corazza… ma sto bene, non preoccupatevi, Maestà."

Cercava di calmarla, di non farla preoccupare. Di proteggerla ancora. Ashe maledisse se stessa e la sua noncuranza per non essersi accorta di cosa fosse realmente accaduto durante la battaglia. Ecco perché il suo passo prima gli era sembrato diverso. Ancora una volta si era affidata a lui, lasciandosi proteggere, dimentica del fatto che, come al solito, Basch avrebbe dato a lei la precedenza su tutto, compreso sulla sua stessa incolumità o, addirittura, sulla sua stessa vita. Pensando a ciò, Ashe sentì il respiro morirle nel petto per un attimo breve ma interminabile, sentendo nel suo cuore crescere il desiderio, il bisogno di essere lei, ora, a proteggere il suo Cavaliere.

"Non è vero!" Tuonò la Regina, poi aggiunse:

"Per questa volta, lascia che sia io a prendermi cura di te… a proteggerti!" Sorprendendo Basch con il suo tono dolce, tenero ma allo stesso tempo disperato.

Lo fece sedere su una roccia bianca sita sul bordo del sentiero, inginocchiandoglisi di fronte. Insinuò la mano sotto l'arcata della spalla sinistra, nell'interstizio tra la cotta e lo spallaccio, cercando le fibbie che legavano i pezzi della corazza all'usbergo di morbida e resistente pelle nera che proteggeva il corpo dal contatto diretto con l'armatura. Sciolse le fibbie degli spallacci e le cinghie della cotta lentamente, per non fargli male, poi li pose in terra. Osservò bene il torace di Basch alla ricerca di una lacerazione che desse prova di quel sangue che ancora le bagnava la mano, ma sull'aderente maglia di pelle nera riuscì solo a trovare uno strappo sotto l'ascella che saliva in verticale sino alla giuntura tra braccio e spalla. Forse era solo un caso sfortunato, ma sembrava che Famfrit avesse preso davvero bene la mira, per riuscire a trovare quella piccola breccia nella corazza e danneggiare così un Giudice Magister….

Basch non sopportava di vedere quell'espressione triste sul bel volto della sua Regina e maledisse il caso che aveva voluto farle scoprire ciò che lui celava. Gli bastava solo un po' di riposo, recuperare un po' di forza magica e ci avrebbe pensato lui stesso a curarsi. Ma quando aveva visto Ashe inciampare e rischiare di cadere, il suo corpo si era mosso da solo e nonostante il dolore avvertito quando aveva usato il braccio ferito per afferrarle la mano ed attirarla a se, era contento che lei fosse incolume. E poi, poterla stringere così, tra le sue braccia… l'aveva stretta forte, quasi possessivamente a causa del dolore, ma sentirla fremere tra le sue braccia, sentire il suo profumo fresco, fragrante e giovane salire nelle sue narici, avvertire la seta dei suoi capelli sul suo collo. Peccato non poter sentire il suo calore sulla pelle, a causa della corazza di metallo che ancora li divideva…

"Dovresti… toglierti la cotta di pelle… così posso curare meglio la ferita."

Basch sussultò a quella richiesta, sperando o temendo di aver espresso in qualche modo i suoi pensieri.

Ashe aiutò Basch a slacciare le fibbie della protezione in pelle, sfilandola lentamente. Si fermò quando sentì Basch reprimere, nel profondo della gola, un gemito di dolore.

"Scusami… resisti ancora un po', ho quasi fatto."

Levò la maglia scoprendo, sul petto dell'uomo, una macchia nera di tumefazione da impatto la quale trovava sfogo in uno squarcio che penetrava nella carne al di sotto della clavicola dove il sangue, non trovando più l'ostacolo della maglia in pelle a bloccarlo, fuoriusciva ora copiosamente. A sinistra, dov'è il cuore.

Basch guardò l'espressione di Ashe mutare ulteriormente, e giurò di aver visto una lacrima affacciarsi prepotentemente dalle ciglia della ragazza. La lacrima fu rispedita indietro, senza scivolare via, e Basch avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non averle dato questo dolore… riuscì solo ad abbassare la testa, dicendo:

"Mi dispiace…"

Ashe non riuscì a parlare, solo lo guardò con severità pensando che doveva essere lei a scusarsi per il male che gli aveva procurato e non solo in quella occasione. Le magie d'acqua sono le più insidiose. L'acqua, anche se imprigionata, è capace di scavarsi da sola la sua strada pur di raggiungere la sua meta, bucando anche l'acciaio più resistente. Se non ci fosse stata la corazza a proteggerlo, probabilmente quel colpo gli avrebbe davvero trafitto il cuore o, nel migliore dei casi, la vena aortica che per il momento sembrava essere illesa.

Chiuse gli occhi, concentrando tutte le sue energie nel pugno destro giunto al petto. Sentì il calore dell' Energia percorrerle il braccio e concentrarsi in una luce bianca nella sua mano che apriva lentamente. Aprì gli occhi, cercando di concentrare la magia in una sfera di luce bianca nel palmo della mano. In pochi secondi la sua concentrazione arrivò al massimo, comandando alla sfera di Energia di curare la ferita di Basch, accompagnandola con la mano sulla sua spalla.

Basch chiuse gli occhi, osservando nell'ultimo istante la luce magica di Ashe scintillare sullo stemma d'argento, dalla forma aquilina, dell'Antico Ordine dei Cavalieri che l'uomo ancora portava legato con una catenina attorno al suo collo. Si lasciò cullare dal dolce e caldo sollievo che la magia gli imprimeva.

Ashe restò con lo sguardo fisso sulla ferita che andava velocemente rimarginandosi, così come la tumefazione da impatto si faceva più chiara ed il volto dell'uomo perdeva il pallido colore della sofferenza per divenire più colorito, sintomo che la vita ricominciava a scorrere normalmente in lui. Era raro che le tumefazioni, spesso dovute ad emorragie interne, potessero guarire grazie alla magia, ma quella si stava ritirando rapidamente senza lasciare traccia, ed Ashe ringraziò il cielo perché la sua Energia avesse avuto anche quell'effetto. Quando tutto sparì ed il petto di Basch si dimostrò pulito e con solo una piccolo segno bianco sulla clavicola che simboleggiava l'avvenuta cicatrizzazione, Ashe emise un sospiro di sollievo sentendosi improvvisamente stanchissima.

Basch riaprì velocemente gli occhi, scosso e sorpreso dal ritrovarsi il cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie ed un calore salirgli dal petto fino al volto, arrossandolo come quello di un ragazzino. Avvertì un brivido al basso ventre da mozzargli il fiato, mentre avvertiva il contatto della sua pelle con quella fresca ed elettrizzante di Ashe… si abbandonò, vinto ma consapevole.

Non sapeva quale forza l'avesse spinta a farlo, ma si sentiva attratta, magnetizzata dal corpo scultoreo e mezzo nudo di Basch. Erano anni che non si trovava così vicina ad un uomo; così vicina da sentirne il calore del corpo ed il profumo selvatico rilasciato da quella pelle avorio. Era preda degli ormoni in subbuglio, sentendosi quasi una adolescente alle prese con i suoi sbalzi ormonali, ma sapeva benissimo che era proprio Basch, e solo lui, a procurarle un tale scompiglio. Non erano solo i suoi ormoni a risentire del fascino adulto e maschile di Basch, ma la sua stessa anima.

Decise di abbandonarsi e permettersi un cedimento, solo per quella volta. Non sapeva cosa di preciso Basch provasse per lei, se si trattava del semplice amore di un soldato per la sua Regina o qualcosa di più profondo. Ma a volte lo sorprendeva a fissarla e lui distoglieva velocemente lo sguardo, come un ladro colto con le mani nel sacco. Un movimento veloce, uno sguardo sfuggente, ma era sicura di avergli visto, in quegli attimi, una dolcezza ed una bontà tale da riuscire a far germogliare un fiore anche tra la finissima ed aridissima sabbia dell'Ogir Yensa, nutrendolo solo con la freschezza sprigionata da quello sguardo; lo stesso che aveva quando era stato lui a curare lei, pochi istanti prima.

Solo per quell'istante, scelse di essere non la Regina di Dalmasca, ma niente più di una donna che cedeva a sentimenti da tanto repressi.

Poggiò la fronte sulla spalla nuda ed appena cicatrizzata di Basch, con una mano sul bicipite dello stesso braccio e l'altra pesantemente, o forse possessivamente, poggiata sul petto nudo del Giudice, con le dita che carezzavano innocentemente, forse inconsciamente, il cimelio simbolo dell'Ordine fermo al centro dei pettorali scolpiti. Era così bello il calore di quella pelle, ed il profumo testosteronico di Basch quasi narcotizzante; Ashe si sentiva tonificata e serena, scoprendo che il suo cuore in tumulto andava calmandosi come se si sentisse a casa, protetta da ogni intemperie; nel suo stordimento le sembrò di percepire, oltre al suo battito, anche quello violento e tempestoso di un altro cuore, un suono elettrizzante che aumentò la scarica di adrenalina che le percorreva le vene, quando sentì le forti braccia di Basch stringerla forte a se, premendole il viso contro la sua spalla sinistra con una mano le cui dita si intrecciavano con i suoi capelli di seta, dietro la testa, e l'altro braccio serrato sulla sua schiena. Premuta contro il suo corpo, nel sentire i suoi muscoli forti e possenti contrarsi sotto le sue mani, pelle su pelle, si sentiva davvero al sicuro.

"Non farlo mai più… fa più attenzione…" La voce tremante e fioca a causa delle forti emozioni che la assalivano, un sottile bisbiglio che arrivò alle orecchie di Basch come una dolce melodia in grado di incantare qualsiasi uomo, ma che su di lui aveva un effetto devastante, ipnotico oltre ogni limite.

Con voce calda e profonda, rispose:

"Lo sapete… darei la mia vita per voi, Vostra Altezza."

Mai parole più errate… Ashe si strinse ancora di più tra le braccia di Basch, stringendo i denti e chiudendo gli occhi. Non voleva questo. Si staccò dal corpo dell'uomo, slacciando quell'abbraccio così naturale eppure proibito. Si alzò in piedi e gli diede le spalle, senza guardarlo in volto. Sapeva che se avesse rivisto subito l'oceano profondo ed intenso di quelle iridi, sarebbe ricaduta tra le sue braccia e si sarebbe completamente abbandonata ai sentimenti. Basch, dal canto suo, pensava esattamente alla stessa cosa, ma con la sola differenza che non capiva il motivo di quel brusco cambiamento. Era un uomo maturo ed esperto, ma il mondo delle donne a volte si dimostrava così complicato e repentino nei cambiamenti che non sarebbe bastata la vita di una Viera a comprenderlo del tutto. Poi quando Ashe, trattenendo faticosamente le lacrime parlò di nuovo, finalmente capì:

"E' proprio questo che non voglio! Anche tu come Rasler! Non ho bisogno di un uomo che rinunci alla vita, ma un uomo che voglia viverla con me! Se tu non ci fossi più… io…"

Basch si alzò in piedi, le si avvicinò ma non ebbe il coraggio di fare altro. Avrebbe voluto stringerla forte, fermare quelle lacrime con le sue labbra ed inebriarsi del suo sapore, ma la coscienza gli impediva di farlo. Disse solo:

"Lady Ashe… il mio compito è…" Ma fu interrotto dal brusco voltarsi della ragazza e dalle sue parole pronunciate con frustrazione e con tono quasi implorante:

"No! Non possiamo continuare a mentirci! Ora non sono Lady Ashe… usa solo il mio nome!" Ashe abbassò la testa, giungendo le mani al petto prima di continuare con tono più dolce e basso:

"…so che puoi farlo, che lo vuoi… perché anch'io… Basch… io…"

Non riuscì a terminare la frase. Si sentì improvvisamente stretta in un abbraccio serrato, caldo; il viso premuto contro i pettorali di Basch il cui volto si poggiava delicatamente sulla sua tempia sinistra. Sentiva il filo di barba sulla mascella di Basch solleticarle il viso dolcemente, mentre l'uomo inarcava la schiena piegandosi in avanti per giungere alla sua altezza. Ashe non si era mai sentita così piccola ed indifesa… davvero minuta rispetto alla fisicità di cui invece il biondo Giudice era dotato. Sentì il loro visi avvicinarsi, mentre una mano di Basch le percorreva la schiena, carezzandole la spalla per salire lungo il collo e finire con l'indice sotto il suo delicato mento, per alzarle dolcemente la testa e catturare il grigio delle sue iridi con il cielo dei suoi occhi. Specchiarsi in quel blu era come vedere il cielo di primavera dipinto dalle nuvole scherzose e piovigginose di quella stagione. Un richiamo fatale, un sogno a cui era dolce abbandonarsi, un mare calmo e piatto in cui era dolce naufragare.

Basch sentì il delicato respiro di Ashe sfiorargli le labbra come una dolce brezza primaverile, già pregustando il sapore di quei petali di rosa che da ormai troppo tempo bramava. Divenne quasi matto quando sentì l'elettrizzante e fresco sapore della sua bocca.

Non meno bramosa era l'intenzione di Ashe. Chiuse gli occhi e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, per rendere più facile l'avvicinarsi dei loro visi, portando le mani al viso di Basch mentre imprigionava il pronunciato labbro inferiore dell'uomo tra le sue. Un bacio.

Un bacio delicato, superficiale all'inizio, ma piano piano più intenso e profondo. Gustarono l'una il sapore dell'altro nei baci sempre più intimi, invasivi, in un gioco di labbra che sembravano fatte per incastonarsi tra loro, fatte le une per le altre. Amore, desiderio, passione nelle carezze, dolci all'inizio, per divenire poi voluttuose, avide e possessive ottenendo come risultato il crollo delle barriere erette in passato in nome di un amore impossibile.

Sarebbero andati oltre il semplice contatto ed esplorazione dei loro corpi se un briciolo di razionalità rimastagli non li avesse costretti a ricordare la situazione ed il luogo in cui si trovavano, portandoli ad interrompere le loro effusioni alimentate da sentimenti a lungo repressi e finalmente svelati. Erano i gesti, i loro baci, le loro carezze ed i loro sguardi a parlare per loro, ma sentivano anche il bisogno di parlare, di udire l'uno la voce dell'altra… di udire quelle parole tanto agognate e rinchiuse nelle profondità dei loro cuori, ma anche di dirle…

Basch premette per un' ultima volta le sue labbra su quelle della su Regina, e senza staccarne il contatto disse:

"…Ashe… troppo a lungo ti ho tenuta distante… troppo a lungo ho negato al mio cuore di battere realmente… proteggerti è il mio compito… ma viverti è il mio desiderio… mia anima… mio amore… mio cuore…"

Ashe riaprì gli occhi, catturata subito dai laghi scuri e profondi che ora brillavano scintillanti sul volto di Basch. Uno sguardo dolcissimo come il miele e luminoso come i raggi di sole che si specchiano su delle superfici d'acqua. Incantata dalla sua voce profonda, rauca e quasi misteriosa, più calda di quanto potesse ricordare. Poco dopo il distacco dalle labbra di Basch, allungò il volto verso l'alto, come a chiederne ancora, assetata, avida; ma anche senza contatto, riusciva tuttavia a sentir ancora vicino il calore ardente di quelle labbra, ed il respiro rapido e profondo di Basch morire sulle sue mentre, con un filo di voce, ancora avvinta dalle emozioni intense e sconvolgenti infusele dai molteplici baci di poco prima, rispondeva:

"… allora vivi… e proteggi te stesso perché è l'unico modo per proteggere anche me… se tu morissi, il mio cuore morrebbe con te… non reggerebbe un altro lutto… non reggerebbe all'idea di continuare a battere quando l'unico motivo che gli dà la spinta per andare avanti non c'è più…sei tu il mio unico battito di vita!"

Basch sorrise, posandole un leggero bacio sulla tempia. Sciolse per un attimo l'abbraccio che li teneva uniti, portandosi le mani dietro al collo slacciandosi la catenina con l'Aquila d'argento.

Ashe guardò il movimento dell'uomo con curiosità che divenne sgomento quando Basch le porse il pendolo. Stava rinunciando a qualcosa che gli era costato la cicatrice che gli sfregiava il viso, ma che portava orgogliosamente. Nelle profondità della prigione di Nalbina quel ciondolo era l'unica cosa che gli riscaldava il cuore quando le membra martoriate dalle torture e dalle catene gli provocavano dolori e sofferenze. A nessuno aveva permesso di strapparglielo. Il simbolo della sua fedeltà, del suo onore e del regno a cui aveva giurato rispetto e dedizione .

"Non puoi donarmi questo…. per te è troppo importante!" Disse la Regina con stupore.

Basch rispose semplicemente allargando il suo sorriso ed illuminando ancora di più la dolcezza dei suoi occhi:

"E' mia, da donare a colei che desidero… ti proteggerà quando io non potrò farlo. E' un pegno. Il mio cuore appartiene a Dalmasca. Quando questa nuova guerra finirà lo riprenderò, ma solo assieme alla sua nuova padrona, custode anche del mio cuore."

Scese nuovamente a catturare le labbra di Ashe, in un tocco dolce e delicato.

Ashe si abbandonò completamente, lasciandosi cullare dalle emozioni intense ed elettrizzanti che il contatto col corpo caldo e tonico di Basch le imprimeva. Si sentiva sicura come non era mai stata, tranquilla, felice ed in pace con se stessa. Era Basch ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Del suo calore, della sua presenza, del suo appoggio ma anche e soprattutto della sua dolcezza e del suo amore…

"Prometto… sarò con te… per sempre..".

Una promessa d'amore.

Un pegno come prologo per notti magiche e cariche di passione; notti che si vorrebbe non finissero mai, a testimonianza di un amore eterno, infinito come l'universo, forte come il vento di una tempesta e profondo come gli abissi dell'Oceano. Due cuori che si uniscono in un unico canto, in un unico battito d'amore senza età.


End file.
